fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Thunderman
Max When it comes to taking shortcuts, Max Thunderman is your guy. He's mischievous to no end, and has big plans on attending Villain U when he's older. He has the same superpowers as his twin sister Phoebe, but he uses his for whipping up gadgets and potions in his evil lair instead. He is highly intelligent, as wells being very manipulative able to get others to do whatever he wants with ease, he is highly cunning and normally manages to stay one step ahead of others and very brilliant. However he is also somewhat arroga nt. Max is also somewhat lazy, although incredibly brilliant and a genius in his own right, he does not normally apply himself or focus on his school subjects, preferring instead to work in his lair on his inventions, formulate schemes or pranks. However he doesn't take kindly to people implying or stating he couldn't handle said subjects and will often go out of his way to prove them wrong. He reveals the reason he wants to be a supervillain, it stems from the fact he doesn't want to be second best as a hero to his sister. Despite Max's assertion of being a villain, underneath it all it seems he is really a good person at heart, as he does come through for others when they need him and will do the right thing when it really matters. Relationships Phoebe Thunderman - is Max's twin sister, who he usually annoys and aggravates. The two generally don't get along, however underneath it how, no matter how much he denies it, Max really does care about his sister. He is also somewhat envious of her. Tara Campbell - When he first sees her walking in the hallway in the episode Dinner Party, he drops his tounge and fell instantly in love to Tara. When Phoebe invites the Campbells because she wants to hang out with Cole, he finds out that Tara is Cole's older sister. Max asks her what she would think if he would sabotage the dinner and she answers that it would be the dumbest thing he could ever do. At the end of the episode Tara knocks on the door and says "Call me" and leaves. Nora Thunderman- is Max's little sister. It is shown in Winter Thunderland that Max, even though he denies it, really cares about her when he sees how she would end up in the future if he were to ruin her and the rest of the family's Christmas. In the end he does what is right, and gives her a white Christmas. Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence:' Like his sister, Max has super intelligence. *'Telekinesis:' Like his sister, he can move objects or people with his mind. His powers are as strong as his sister and he can manipulate at least three things at once. *'Ice Breath:' Able to breathe pure cold, which he can use to freeze people in ice. His ice breath apparently has no long terms affects on people frozen by it. He can also use this to make snow. Its also revealed to work on ghosts. (Haunted Thundermans). Stated by Phoebe in Haunted Thundermans, if Max and Phoebe's ice breath touch, they can freeze the whole city. *'Heat Breath:' He can breath a blast of heat, which he can use to unfreeze people he or his sister has frozen. He can also can melt things. *'Thundersense:' Like his sister, Max gains the ability to sense danger before it occurs. However it is not always specific enough to tell what the danger is. He gained this ability after his twin sister did (Thundersense). *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' As shown in "The Haunted Thundermans", he is quite skilled at hand-to-hand combat when battling ghoul when he was in Phoebe's body and was able to do a backflip and frontflip. *'True Sight': As a Superhero he has the power to see and hear ghosts.(Haunted Thundermans) Triviahttp://thethundermans.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Thunderman?action=edit&section=4 *Tyler Peterson was originally casted as Max Thunderman but was recasted when the Pilot was reshot. *Max has a pet named Dr. Colosso. He was a supervillian who was transformed into a talking bunny by Hank Thunderman. *He plans on attending Villain U when he's older. *He has an evil lair. *Max has 2 Dark Mayhem posters that, like Uncle Sam, point at viewers but the poster on the right of Dr. Colosso's cage says "I WANT YOU!" *He likes to play pranks on Phoebe. *In his old school his school photos where formal and he had to wear his supervillain outfit.http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131110152321/thethundermans/images/3/3e/FormalMax.png *He is evil because he thinks Phoebe will be the best superhero and he wants to be the best so he will be the best at being evil. *He has a lot of phones. *His lair has a nightlight. *He imitates Phoebe a lot. *He had a crush on Tara Campbell. *He owns several Doomsday devices. *Max is allergic to cats. *He is twins with Phoebe. *He couldn't ride a bike, but taught himself (Crime After Crime). *He is twenty seconds younger than Phoebe (Thundersense). *He has a teddy bear named Grizzly Gus for when he is scared of getting shots (Paging Dr. Thundermans). *He beheaded Phoebe's dolls when they were five. *He doesn't know how to floss. *When Veronica sabotaged Phoebe in choir, he wanted a rhino to attack Veronica. *He wanted to throw an anvil on Evan in Pretty Little Choirs. *He violated the "Bunnies Before Honeys" code. *He used his powers in Pretty Little Choirs when Veronica and her friends tried to spit spitballs at Phoebe while no one was looking. *He's the only one in the family that knows where Nora keeps her bow collection *He had a jetpack in the Thunderman's original home, Metroburg. *In Paging Dr. Thunderman, it's revealed that if Max looks at a needle, he faints. *In Thundersense, it is revealed that Max is 20 seconds younger than Phoebe, which means that Max got his Thundersense after Phoebe did and pretended that he didn't have his Thundersense yet in order to get pity gifts from Barb until she gets Max a 2,000 Tyrebyte supercomputer with satellite connectivity. *It's possible he went to European jail one time. *He can play the guitar (Pheebs Will Rock You). *He is an excellent dancer (Going Wonkers). *Despite having incredible intelligence, he gets poor grades at school because of his behavior and lack of interest. *In the thunder van he is said to be afraid of the ocean. *His full name is revealed in (Winter Thunderland). *He used to wear braces. Gallery Max.prez.jpg mMTOSkhyvuE.jpg max-character-web-desktop.png Maxiscrushed.jpg 249px-Maxthescientist.jpg 332px-MaxBanana.jpg 187px-MAXWHELCHAIR.jpg 335px-Coconutbra.jpg MaxT.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Fusion of Worlds Category:Fusion of the worlds Category:Worlds divided Category:Evilish